No Rest for Duncan
by earthdriven
Summary: Feeling more reclusive, Duncan resides in a remote cabin in the mountains. He enjoys the company of his girlfriend and her dog. Until Amanda shows up with trouble, immortal trouble. The Gathering would always draw him back in it seems.


**No Rest for Duncan**

May 2013

 **Near Snowmass, Colorado**

Seeking seclusion for as long as he felt he might be able, Duncan McLeod had taken up refuge once again at his cabin outside Snowmass, Colorado, near Aspen. The cabin is remote and unknown to any and all of Duncan's friends and familiars, even the Watchers. One of many discrete locations that immortals often keep on standby when they want to disappear for a time. But the Game always draws them back eventually. There's no running from it forever. Duncan knew all too well. The Gathering would find him wherever he went.  
He was not alone in his quaint, isolation. Three years ago a hiker had happened upon his cabin. They became fast friends and eventually lovers. Lana was a beautiful woman. Tough, down-to-Earth, adventurous, capable and lovely in every way. They'd become quite comfortable at the cabin together these past few years. Duncan had built the cabin himself in 1960. A few years after he built it, nearby Snowmass became a very popular tourist destination for skiing resorts. He stayed there for the entire decade, leaving in 1970. He hadn't returned until now, nearly forty years later. Duncan had been staying at his cabin for the past five years. He'd not been so foolish as to believe it would last forever. These years spent in great comfort. He had fervently hoped trouble wouldn't come calling so soon. The cabin is best accessible by river. Though Lana had hiked for weeks covering many miles over land before reaching his cabin by accident one summer. She was curious about him and starting to feel cozy there. She had decided to stay awhile when Duncan had offered. Three years later she hadn't left and couldn't be any happier. He was unlike any man she had ever met. Now Duncan and Titus, their black labrador, were all the family she could have ever hoped for. She put a mug of black coffee on the table in front of Duncan and sat down in a chair on the porch. She sipped her own coffee while Duncan smiled his thanks at her. She could feel herself melting into his familiar charming grin as she watched him giving Titus a good scratch behind the ears. The happy pup wagged his tail. The three of them were all smiles and sat in peaceful quiet looking out at the untouched landscape….well, all untouched except the sky apparently. As remote as the cabin was, it was still accessible by sky. She could hear the loud sounds of chopping air as she saw a helicopter slowly approaching overhead. They'd seen aircrafts from time to time, it wasnt highly unusual. Except that this one was flying so low and slow, it appeared the pilot was searching for something. They both sat down their coffee mugs and watched while Titus began barking his disapproval of the big, noisy, black bird headed their way. The pilot had apparently found what they were looking for, because it landed in a clearing several yards away from the house where a break in the trees allowed such a space. Duncan and Lana exchanged puzzled looks before turning back to the helicopter. "Do you know who it is?"

Duncan shook his head. And he felt the familiar sensation of a nearby immortal. All the hair on his body stood on end. He tensed, and moved to put himself between Lana and the chopper.

 **May 2013  
Paris, France**

Spring in Paris is is always about as stunning as Amanda herself. As always in this fair city, she was only here to conduct business. Amanda rarely ever stuck around France for pleasure, though a city of many pleasures it was for her. She'd always carried too much trouble in her wake to stick around for very long. She'd lined up a buyer for a particular set of jewelry she'd been saving for a rainy day. Though it was sunny and gorgeous outside, this was just such a day. She clutched the handle of her briefcase eagerly, containing precious earrings, necklace and brooch that had once belonged to Henrietta Marie of France, wife of King Charles I. She walked the path to the house and climbed the stairs to meet her buyer, Mary Martin. If the yard, gardens, house and expensive cars outside were any indication, Mary Martin was a woman of means and great wealth. Amanda was greeted at the door by a dour looking butler, who escorted her inside before heading off to notify his mistress of her arrival. Amanda felt all her skin raised to gooseflesh as she sensed another immortal nearby. Mary Martin came to greet Amanda in the lavishly decorated receiving room where she'd been escorted to await Mary's arrival. Except she hadn't expected what happened next. Amanda removed her sunglasses to greet Mary. But Mary was frozen, her expression sharpening into recognition. Amanda went rigid. She was a little slower to recognize Henrietta Marie of France. Amanda began immediately running through possible escape routes in her mind. She'd foolishly left her sword in the car since her stylish French spring apparel hadn't allowed for it's concealment. "You!" Mary spat. The butler looked between the two women, scandalized, alarmed and totally confused. Despite her first instincts to either fight or flee, Amanda tried a diplomatic approach first. "H-Henrietta-…." Amanda stammered to digest the quick turn of events. "Okay, new plan. How about I give you your familiar old wares and we just forget about the past. Let bygones be bygones? What do you say?"  
Mary reached for her sword which had been inconspicuously stowed between a nearby bookcase and end table. She reared to bring down a mighty blow across Amanda's torso. Amanda jumped back with quick reflexes. The swing missed by inches. That seemed to be her answer. "Didn't think so!" Amanda said startled, and threw the briefcase at her and took the chance to shove Mary hard backwards. She'd gained just enough advantage to escape, jumping out an open window and disappearing in a poof of flower petals over the window box of blooms. Amanda kept running through the gardens and finally scaling the large iron fence. She sped away in her car, tires screeching. When she was safely away, she unconsciously touched her neck, silently affirming that it was still in fact attached to her head. Just as soon as this confirmation had awashed her with relief, a red car whipped around a corner driving right in front of her, cutting her off. It happened too fast for her brakes to help. The cars collided as she T-boned the red car. She shook off the whiplash and blood from a cut on her forehead to see Henrietta Marie of France climbing out of the driver side window, holding her sword aloft. She gathered her wits and grabbed her sword from the backseat. But when she looked back up, stepping out of her car, she could no longer see Henrietta. And then her body went rigid as she felt a familiar cold metal against her throat. She turned slowly to see Henrietta. "I don't suppose there's any chance we could talk about this is there?" Mary stared at her, resolute and sword unmoving. Amanda swallowed the lump of fear rising in her throat knowing there was only one thing she could think of that Henrietta would want more than her own head. "Well that's too bad, because after you take my head I won't be able to tell you where Duncan McLeod is." That got Henrietta's nostrils flaring. She started at Amanda silently a long moment, seeming to consider her words carefully before lowering her blade. "Speak," she demanded simply.

 **England 1644**

King Charles I and his wife Henrietta Marie had acquired crown jewels which they arranged to transport to Holland to pawn and use to gain support for the royalist cause. Amanda had been hired by Henrietta to make arrangements for the jewels transport. King Charles was rapidly becoming an unpopular King. When it became known they were taking so many riches overseas, it was argued they were detracting from the state's wealth to further their own cause. They came under questioning about the withdraw of the jewels. Henrietta decided to call off their transport and notified Amanda to return the jewels. But Amanda, being the opportunist that she is, fled with the jewels. King Charles was Immortal himself. But Henrietta didn't know about their immortal common ground. Nor about her own. Charles knew Amanda to be the cunning queen of thieves that she was. He may have been a fool to trust Amanda so completely. They'd met before. Henrietta knew that Amanda and her husband had a past, though she was always unsure what it was. It made her a bit jealous. Amanda was the first immortal he'd ever met. And knew she would be perfect for the job. Charles was entitled and pompous enough as a royal. But being immortal made him doubly so. Henrietta was not an immortal at the time that she married Charles, but he knew what she was, sensing it himself, as a immortals can amongst each other. He decided not to tell her what she was and he knew that one day he would kill her and make her his immortal wife and queen when the time was right. Amanda also knew that one day she would likely be immortal and, like Charles, had decided not to tell her what she was. She also knew after stealing the jewels she might one day have to face Charles. But that day wasn't today. She sold some of them and stored the rest in a discreet location for future sale. Charles and Henrietta defended their siphoning of the crown jewels by declaring they were the property of the king rather than the state to do with as they will. Charles was rapidly becoming more unpopular as he imposed increasing taxes and ignored the urgings of Parliament. Without the money from the jewels, Charles and Henrietta we're unable to garner further support for their royalist cause. Charles was furious with Amanda, but couldn't afford to go chasing after her without drawing too much attention. And not with so much turbulence on his home soil to be dealt with. Nor could he send anyone after her. She was too cunning and would not die. He knew he'd be endangering the lives of any men he sent after her.

 **England 1647**

Duncan was visiting England. He was to be Hugh Fitzcairn's best man in his wedding. Fitz was currently some sort if consultant in the English Royal Court. Duncan was none too surprised when he sensed another Immortal hanging around Court. There always was. "Oh that's just Charles," Fitz told him. "He is right on his merry way to being deposed. He's been imprisoned, but managed to escape. Wiley bugger. He's being relocated to the Isle of Wight." Charles issued no challenge and neither did Duncan and they went about their business. Fitz had suspected that Charles had murdered his father James I, and brother Henry in order to inherit the throne. Though he never could prove it. Being an unpopular King that he was with the people and with Parliament, Charles eventually fled, only to be imprisoned during the English civil war.

After the wedding, Duncan decided to stick around awhile. He'd missed Fitz, and a couple years is considered a short visit to immortals. Duncan sometimes traveled with Fitz on his business. Eventually, Duncan came to be a sort of consultant to the English government in the same capacity as Fitz. Striving to do right by the law, but also able to loosely interpret it when necessary, without directly representing the Crown. They provided more ability and reach with less liability for the government. In 1649, they were called to the Isle of Wight where Charles still resided. The English civil war had ended. Charles had even managed to create strong ties with the Scottish. But by then, new systems of English government were too firmly in place. The Scot's were to hand Charles over the English. Duncan and Fitz collected him from the Scot's at Carisbrooke Castle and delivered him to parliament. They had no idea what was going to happen. If they had they never would have turned him over. They'd have found a way to see him escape. But as it was, they were closely monitored and guarded. There he was tried, found guilty of treason, and eventually beheaded. Duncan and Fitz were horrified, feeling they'd betrayed their own kind. They only heard of his beheading later. Had they known, they wouldn't have left him to die like that. They both wondered if there had been a quickening despite the circumstances, but they didn't wonder aloud.

Then Duncan met Henrietta, and immediately sensed her potential immortality. She was not immortal at the time. After her husband's execution, Henrietta feared for her safety. Duncan had known from the moment he met her that she would one day be an immortal if she were killed. He kept a close eye out after her husband's execution. She was puzzled about his sudden keen interest. Henrietta was cautious of his new favor but grateful for Duncan's assistance and kindness. All Duncan's worst fears for her were realized when she was later murdered by anti-royalists. Duncan carried her body to the safest place he could think of.

Fitzcairn's jaw dropped opened as he took in the sight of Duncan holding a dead, deposed queen on his doorstep. "Close that thing before you swallow a fly Fitz." Duncan crossed the threshold and squeezed by a speechless Fitz, who closed the door after making sure Duncan wasn't followed. Henrietta came to life gasping and coughing. Her head was pounding. Reanimation is painful. She looked around the room in wide eyed terror. Duncan came to her side, reassuring her, and waiting for her confusion to segway into semi-calm before offering up any explanation. Fitz walked in with a glass of water and offered it to her. They explained everything to her, omitting that they'd delivered her husband to his doom.

They took her under their collective wing, knowing she would need to be taught about the Gathering. But it wasn't safe to linger in England where she could risk being recognized. They could go to France either, for fear Henrietta would be recognized. Fitz couldn't leave his home and new wife. So Duncan eventually took Henrietta and fled to Spain where he began her formal training in swordsmanship. Some four years later, Fitz came for his third visit to check on their welfare. Henrietta had become quite a formidable fighter by then. After an admirable sparring session with her Fitz congratulated her and insisted on taking them out to dinner. They didn't refuse him. It was a surprisingly happy reunion. They'd become friends and she'd grown to know and trust them. Her new life had also begun to humble her. Being non-royalty had been medicinal for her. She missed it quite a bit too sometimes. It was part of her identity from birth. She was comfortable now, and more free than she'd ever been. But it was also like feeling she was missing a part of herself. Like missing a toe. You keep expecting to see it there and yet you're surprised everytime you remove your boot to find it gone. Never fully getting used to it. After dinner the three of them got roaring drunk. Fitz threw an arm around her shoulders as the three stumbled down the streets of Barcelona. "Glad you're with us Missy." She smiled at him "Me too. Better than dead." She giggled and then got suddenly quiet. Fitz gave her a gentle squeeze asking "What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh. Nothing. Just thinking about Charles and how if it weren't for coincidence he'd be here with me now. I know it's silly and our marriage was a calculated alliance tactic. But, if he knew what I was, maybe we'd have gone on to be great together. Immortal together…"

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry lass. You know, if we had known what they were going to do we never would've delivered him to them. We just had no idea it was going to go that route-"

Henrietta's head snapped up, fixing her eyes on his. Duncan felt his shoulders tense involuntarily. Her french accent was getting stronger as she drank. "Wait…. _you_ delivered him? ….to his death?!"

Fitz's eyes went wide as he quickly tried to formulate a defensive response. Duncan stepped between them, seeing the fire in her eyes. Duncan pleaded with her. "We didn't have a choice. We were tasked to retrieve him. We didna think they'd take his head! And he was far too closely guarded for us to see him escaped."

"Quite right ol' boy. It wasn't until too late we learned of his execution," Fitz chimed in from behind Duncan, over his shoulder. Henrietta whipped her glare around to Duncan. "You too?! I trusted you both! and you made me a widow?!" For a moment she looked like she would blow her top. Duncan and Fitz exchanged an alarmed glance. She backed away from them and fled. Duncan started to go after her, but was held back by Fitz. "Let her go lad."

Despite the of friendship they had garnered in a few short years, she came to blame them for her husband's death and the end of her reign and resented them for it. She later challenged Duncan. A challenge which she lost, being an inferior swordsman. Duncan, not wanting to harm her, kicked her sword away decided to go his separate way. She swore to avenge her husband and hold a grudge against Duncan until she could take his head. Henrietta knew it would be awhile before she could come for him. He was a better and more experienced fighter, and he had taught her all she knew. She would need to garner more skill with a sword. She was content to wait for her revenge. Four years later she would be killed again, forcing her to carve out a new identity and new life elsewhere. She left France then. Duncan had lost track of her after that and hadn't thought about her in many years since.

 **Joe's Bar**

There was only one way she could think to find Duncan quickly. Amanda opened the door of Joe's bar, stepping inside, and taking a moment to let her eyes adjust to the dark interior. Some musician was on stage getting warmed up and tweaking instruments and equipment. Joe looked up and was already shaking his head in answer before Amanda had even crossed the room. He was standing behind the bar, polishing glasses before opening time. "I can't tell you anything Amanda. You know the rules."

"Hello to you too Joe." She reached up to look at him over the top of her sunglasses.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"No. Thank you. Maybe some other time."

"Yeah, didn't think so. So what do you need?"

"I need to find Duncan. An old acquaintance of ours is looking for him and I need to warn him."

"Anyone I know?" asked Joe.  
"Henrietta Marie of France."

Joe grumbled unintelligibly, stroking his beard in brief deliberation, finally blurting out "Can't help you. I don't know where he is. But I do know where she is. She living under the name-"

"Mary Martin? Yeah, we met. Oh come on Joe. It's your job to know where he is. What do you mean you don't know where he is? Don't know? Or won't tell me?"

"Don't know. Lost track of him a few years ago. He was last seen in Aspen Colorado four years back." Amanda gave a blank accusing stare. Joe shrugged apologetically. "What? It happens. You immortals always pop back up somewhere eventually and then we pick the trail back up. Though, a man fitting his description has been cited a few times near Snowmass, Colorado over the last two years. But none of my guys have been able to locate him exactly."

Amanda tapped her fingernails on the bar a few times contemplatively before flashing Joe a winning smile and sliding her sunglasses back up in place. She turned to exit the bar, calling over her shoulder, "Thanks Joe."

Joe called after her "Good luck. Till the next time you need something from me then."

With a joking salute and defeated sigh, he sat down the glass he been polishing and picked up the phone and began dialing. He heard the bar door swing shut behind her.

 **Back at the cabin**

Sharply dressed as always, Amanda approached the cabin from the helicopter. Despite walking over unmanicured wilderness in the least sensible shoes, she managed to move gracefully over the rocky terrain and stepping aside the various vegetation. It took her several minutes to reach the cabin from where she'd landed the chopper. Duncan stared on in disbelief a moment, before his mouth set in a hard line of all too familiar resignation. Her arrival always meant trouble. And Lana didn't know about immortals or the Gathering. He didn't want to see her hurt just because Amanda is married to trouble. He walked back inside without a word to Amanda or Lana. He already knew that Amanda's arrival always brought trouble for him. Titus ran barking to Amanda who gave him a quick friendly scratch behind the ears which seemed to win him over immediately. He began cautiously wagging his tail. Amanda climbed the steps to the cabin porch greeting Lana with a handshake. "Hello, my name is Amanda. I need to speak with Duncan. May I come inside?"

Lana was stunned to silence by the sudden appearance of this gorgeous stranger. Without a word, Lana gestured with a wave of her hand for her to come in. Amanda stepped passed the threshold with Lana following close behind. The cabin was pretty simply decorated, if a bit dated. "Can I get you some coffee?" Duncan offered as casually as if he had expected her. He picked up a pot from atop the wood burning stove.

"No. Thank you. I think it's best if I get right to the point this time," she said matter-of-factly as she removed her black leather gloves.

"Well, that would be most unlike you Amanda. You're not going to tell me a good story first?" Amanda feigned a grimace and decided to ignore his needling. She knew very well that with her arrival he generally anticipated the trouble that comes along with it. She had really tried to do better than that in recent decades. She cherished their relationship. Lana finally spoke. "So...you guys, _know_ each other?" Duncan plopped down in a chair after pouring himself a second cup of coffee and nodded. "Amanda, this is Lana. Lana, this is my very _old_ friend Amanda." Amanda smirked at his stressing of the word 'old'. More needling. It was part of their relationship they had come to rather enjoy. Poking fun at each other.

"So... what is it this time Amanda?"

Lana looked perplexed at this, but said nothing. She sat next to Duncan, watching Amanda over the rim of her own coffee mug she'd grabbed from the porch. It was cold now, but it seemed to fortify her all the same. Duncan put a warm, reassuring hand on her thigh as she snuggled against him a bit. Amanda had to admit, Lana was beautiful. She looked chiseled like an athlete. Yet mousy like a librarian. Amanda looked to Lana and then back at Duncan, raising an inquiring eyebrow. There was no way to ask him if she knew about immortals without raising uncomfortable questions from mortals. But Amanda's eyes said all. Understanding, Duncan turned to Lana. "Would you give us a moment please?" Still not saying a word Lana looked at him with a mixture of concern and pleading before she reluctantly stepped outside the cabin, taking Titus with her, and closing the door behind them. Duncan turned back to Amanda "Now what's so important Amanda? Who have you ripped off now? And what trouble have you brought me, yet again?"

Unphased by his curt reception, Amanda spoke calmly "Aren't you going to ask me how I found you?"

Duncan sighed deeply. "Joe?"

Amanda nodded, "That, and some good old-fashioned detective work. Now, about why I'm here. I take it you remember Henrietta Marie of France?" At Duncan's expression of recognition she continued. "Well, I believe she knows your location and still very much holds a grudge. I take it Lana does not know about us?"

"You guess correctly."

"In either case, you may want to get her a safe distance away from here." They were silent for a long time as Duncan seemed to be considering her words carefully. "I know there's a lot you're not telling me Amanda. But I won't bother asking, because I know you won't bother answering truthfully."

"Well that makes this all much simpler then," Amanda said with an impish wink and twinkling eye. Duncan pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes with another great sigh. Amanda spoke again, "I have a place where Lana would be safe. I can take her there in the helicopter and come back when she's settled and safe. I've called in a few favors to acquire the helicopter and a safe house not too far from Aspen." Duncan said nothing, turning to stare out the window at Lana and Titus walking in the distance. Lana was gathering herbs as they walked, holding them in the crook of her arm. Amanda could see his pained expression watching them. He was already weighing the risks. He was so lost after Tessa died. And then Richie. And that look told her he was already considering the notion of having to go through it again. And who knows how heavily it'd weigh on him if something happened to his new love? He looked happy. _They_ looked happy. Amanda silently hated herself for a moment in seeing she had caused that pained expression on his handsome face. Her stomach clenched with guilt. She hadn't expected him to have company, much less a love. She hadn't thought this through. But if she had, she might be headless now. Duncan pried himself away from the window to face Amanda. "I don't know what you got us into Amanda. But if Lana gets hurt as a result of your scheming," he looked at her intensely and held her gaze, "I will never forgive you."

Amanda swallowed the lump in her throat at those words. As much as she cherished their friendship she was trouble, and she knew it. "So, it _is_ serious?"

Duncan looked at her, only partially comprehending. A life hanging in the balance was always serious to him. Amanda rephrased.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes. I love her. And we've had more peace here in these last years than I've had in decades."

Amanda didn't know what else to say to that. She'd interrupted or perhaps a ruined his temporary peace and respite from the toils of immortality, which she knew all too well herself. They both knew, the Game waits for no one. Amanda spoke softly, the weight of his words heavy on her conscience, "I don't know when to expect Henrietta to show up. Only that she will." Duncan simply nodded.

"I think I'll take that cup of coffee now," Amanda rose from her seat, headed toward the stove.

He stepped in closer to her, invading her personal space till she could feel the heat of him.

"I think _I'll_ take the truth now."

Amanda sighed in resignation. "Okay….. I may have stolen some goods from Charles I and Henrietta back in the day, which may have earned me her ire." Duncan scoffed at hearing the news which he'd halfway expected anyway.

"Let me guess **.** She challenged you, and to save your own neck you gave me up?"

"You make me sound like a coward. Actually, she snuck up behind me. There was a sword to my throat before there ever was a challenge. I thought I was dead for sure McLeod." Duncan didn't comment on this. Instead saying "I didn't realize you were in England during the 17th century?"

"Only for a moment. I was hired by Charles and Henrietta to hatch a plan to take crown jewels to Holland in order to further their royalist cause."

"You mean further your own cause?" It wasn't a question.

"I had a buyer for Henrietta's pearls lined up in Paris. But it turned out to _be_ Henrietta. She recognized me and the chase was on. I was blindsided and didn't know what to do. Duncan, I'm sorry."

"And now you've led her here, to me, as you promised her?"

Amanda gave a small, sheepish, barely ashamed nod. Duncan knew the sooner Lana was out of reach, the better. Henrietta would show up at any time and no way to know when. Titus would not enjoy a helicopter ride, but Duncan wanted Lana to have his reassuring presence while she would be gone. He also knew Lana would hate being sent away.

Duncan walked out of the cabin to go out and meet Lana. Amanda decided to hang back in the cabin and let them speak. She didn't know how or what Duncan was telling her.

 **Outside the cabin**

"Lana-,"

"Duncan...unless you're going to explain everything, _don't_ lead this conversation with 'sorry, but'." There were already too many things he wouldn't explain. Like his rapid healing. Last year she saw him take a fall that she was sure broke his leg. Yet the next day he insisted he was completely fine. He never talked about his past or family. Though she couldn't fault him for that, it still felt like being pushed away. And his being way out here all alone in the wilderness could just be the solitude he claimed to seek. But she knew there was something there he wasn't saying as well. And here they were again at an impasse and she was going to be left out in the cold so to speak. She could sense this was going to be another one of those things that he would be unwilling to explain. As much as she loved him, it felt like he was building a wall between them. A wall of secrets. Duncan pulled her to him, stroking her hair as they embraced. Her stomach did a flip as she braced herself for his words. "Lana, I need you to go somewhere for a short while. It's not safe here. Take Titus with you. I'll send for you both as soon as I know it's safe. I can't explain-" Lana tried to pull away from him at those foreshadowing words, but he hugged her tighter, not letting her go, and continued. "I can't explain right now. But as soon as it is safe for you to come back I promise I will explain everything." She looked up at him. And he answered her unspoken question. "Everything," he repeated. She kissed him and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. Lana beckoned to Titus who bounded toward her happily. The three of them walked back up to the cabin. It was high noon by now. Lana hated being sent away, but if Duncan saw the necessity, she trusted his judgment. And not knowing what to expect, she acquiesced his request.

Upon entering, Lana gave Amanda a hard look of mingled curiosity and skepticism with a healthy dose of anger. "I just need to grab a few things," Lana said through gritted teeth as she walked into a back room presumably to pack a bag. Perhaps Lana was almost jealous of Amanda, because Amanda seemed to know all the things Duncan had been unwilling to tell her.

Duncan wore the familiar weary expression of hating himself for lying to the people he loves, even if it's for their own protection. Even if Lana came out of this safely, he still risked losing her by telling her the truth he had promised. Learning about immortals and the Gathering could prove to be too much for her to handle. They all walked down to the helicopter together, Titus following alongside wagging his tail and tongue lolling out. The sun barely glinted off of his jet black, silky coat. Duncan turned to Lana, kissing her with a loving ferocity before embracing her for what felt like a long time. While they said their see-you-laters, Amanda hopped in the chopper and started the engine. Duncan stayed on the ground waving goodbye to the helicopter as it flew off, presumably to a safe destination. When they were out of sight Duncan walked back up to the cabin and opened the cedar chest at the foot of the bed. He moved some folded blankets and linens out of the way until he pulled his sword out. He sat on the edge of the empty bed, feeling it's cold weight in his had once again. He raked a heavy hand through his long black hair. And sat alone in silence for a time, fearful that this is might be his continued existence: alone.

Amanda returned that evening. Duncan was outside, training. His breath was heaving and his skin was sweaty with exertion as he walked to meet her. "Lana is safe. She is staying with a good friend of mine outside Aspen." Duncan trusted that that was the truth of it. Trusting Amanda didn't come naturally. But somehow, despite the fact she was not always forthcoming, he never doubted her heart. He knew Amanda to be mostly good.

The days went on. Duncan trained. Amanda tried to comfort him, and get a few laughs out of him when she could. They sparred, for the practice. They did all they could do. They waited. At least in this location Henrietta wouldn't be able to sneak up on them. Duncan hardly ate, Amanda noticed as she picked up the dishes. She came and stood across from where Duncan was lounging in a chair. "You know, I met Charles when he first became immortal." Duncan looked up at her from his seat in mild surprise. "Oh yes," she continued. "As nobles and royals so often did, Charles was sent away as a young boy for private education. Only coming home on special occasions, which was not very often I suspect. He became deathly ill. Don't laugh, but I was serving as a nurse at the time-" Duncan erupted in laughter. She ignored his fit, deciding it a good thing he was laughing. "I sensed he was a would-be immortal and chose to stick around. I stayed by his bed when I knew he was finally fading. He'd had a very long battle with his illness. He died, holding my hand. And even knowing what I knew….that he would come back..." her voice faltered, "..I wept for him. As I hadn't wept in a very long time. He was 19 years old. He'd been due to go home the year before, but had been deemed too unwell to travel. I stayed with him. I gave him his sword. I didn't take on his training, but made sure he had a teacher." She wiped away stray tears. "He had so much promise. But he became twisted and full of hate toward his family. Disconnected from his people, except as a source of income. His rise in station fueled his greed. The Charles I knew died that night. And I later wept inwardly at knowing it." After pause, Duncan rose and walked to her, taking her into a big bear hug. Duncan realized he had missed Amanda, much as he wouldn't admit it aloud. She withdrew, feeling comforted to be with Duncan as she always did. "When his marriage negotiations with Spain fell through, he found Henrietta in France. She was King Louis' sister. Henry IV daughter. A strong alliance to be sure. But he also sensed her unsparked immortality. He took her for a wife because of it. Maybe to manipulate her, or her country, in the future. But maybe...because he felt he wouldn't be so alone anymore." They were silent at that. They didn't necessarily need words after centuries of friendship.

The next morning, Amanda looked out the kitchen window to see a familiar figure emerging from the river. Henrietta, dragged her kayak up onto the shore and strapped her sword to her back. Her every step looked determined. "Duncan!"

Duncan came to look out the window. He actually felt relieved the waiting was finally over. He picked up his sword and headed out the front door to meet her. Amanda stepped out on the porch to watch and listen. "We don't have to do this. I have no fight with you," Duncan called to her.

"But I have quarrel with you," she replied.

"Why?"

"Because you killed my husband and had me exiled."

"I didn't kill him. English Parliament executed your husband. And I did not exile you. As I recall I spent the following years coming to your aid, being your friend."

"You handed him over to Parliament. You knew what they would do. We were meant to rule! Royalty! And then we were nothing. They killed us and tossed us out like yesterday's trash!"

" I did _not_ know what they were planning. And now you have the opportunity to be whatever you wish. To live whatever life you want. The past is done, and I've tried to do right by you. Got you safe passage. Told you truth. Started your training. What is killing me going to accomplish? Won't bring Charles back. Won't make you Queen again."

"No. It won't," she said bitterly. "But it'll make me feel a whole lot better." And she lunged with a quick thrust, which Duncan easily perried. The staccato of clang and clash of steel rang through the trees and mountains of the valley. Amanda looked on, as she had many times, and hoped Duncan would prevail. Her stomach had resolved to do continuous flips for the duration of the duel.

Duncan had begun her training when she first became immortal. But she had improved immensely since then. She might even be able to best him. Duncan swung around and caught her shoulder with the hilt of his sword. Her grip involuntarily slackened just in time for Duncan to bring his blade around to disarm her. He kicked her sword away, poising his blade above her neck. He considered letting her go. But he knew she was far too deluded not to come after him again. He brought down the final stroke.

Amanda watched the lightning show, grateful for her friend's victory. These fights are rarely ever long. Over in a matter of minutes. She went out to meet Duncan, taking his exhausted weight onto her shoulder as she helped him back up to the cabin. "Did you see my new kayak?" he said through labored breaths. Amanda laughed heartily despite herself.

The next day Amanda fetched Lana and Titus back to the cabin. Duncan felt mixed with relief and dread as he rolled around playfully greeting Titus. He still owed Lana an explanation. He only hoped he would not lose her in the telling of it. He hugged and kissed her like it might be his last chance. Lana took Titus inside giving Duncan and Amanda some space. She nodded at Amanda and turned to go inside. Duncan decide to forgo the scolding he'd planned to give her. Instead he hugged her farewell. She turned toward the chopper, calling over her shoulder "call me when you're done playing house McLeod!"

He smiled and watched her go.


End file.
